ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Bast Castle
Bast Castle is an abandoned castle used by the Elite NoHeads in The X-Children: Where Are You Now? and The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect. Description The Castle Bast Castle is an old, rotting castle that has been abandoned for several centuries. After the Revolutionary War, the manor was dark, unused and undisturbed. The back door, which connects to the gardens, which are now dried and sickly, led to the massive kitchen that opened up to the foyer. When Jonathan entered the castle, thinking that there were intruders, he went up the stone steps and turned to the corridor, and there would be a door at the end of the passageway, which would be the drawing room. Despite the castle being greatly in need of renovation, it was described as “moderately comfortable” by Hell Burnbottom during his stay in 2032 and 2033. The Drawing Room The drawing room of Bast Castle was the infamous room in which Jonathan was found dead. When Hell Burnbottom’s ghost is taken inside the castle, undetected by Muggles or mutants, he stays inside the drawing room. When Jonathan entered the manor in 2031, he also saw that the drawing room contained a fireplace, a rug and the armchair that Burnbottom’s ghost sits on. Cellar The prisoners of the Elite NoHeads had all been held in the secret room below the drawing room. George Thames, Amelia Fiennes, and Evans were all held here. According to Darren Slade, the trio’s collection of Dark artifacts were hidden below ground level in this room. During Hell Burnbottom’s stay in the manor, the function of this room changed to that of a holding cell for the aforementioned prisoners. This room is completely escape-proof and has no light; only the three Arts can bypass the room’s securities. It had nothing in it except a water jug, a food bowl and a few nails. Background Bast Castle originally belonged to several lines of royalty, back when Kings and Queens were still in charge. After the Revolutionary War saw the founding of the government, however, the castle was deserted. It would remain this way for centuries, until it was reoccupied in 2030. Appearances ''The X-Children: Where Are You Now? In January 2030, a mass breakout from Beta Prison set three long-imprisoned NoHeads — Whammo Fireball, Darren Slade, and the Lunch Money Bandit — loose. These three were considered to be some of the most dangerous and highly guarded convicts due to their crimes being legendary. The other two escapees returned to service to Hell Burnbottom. Together, they planned to make a complicated dark potion to return Hell Burnbottom to a body. Later, an orphan named Jonathan destroyed NoHead’s soul, prompting Hell Burnbottom’s soul to leave the underworld and return to Bast Castle with Cygnus and Whammo. Jonathan saw a light coming from within the castle late one night. Thinking it was children breaking into the house to set it on fire, Jonathan headed inside the castle. Upon entering and climbing to its fourth level, he overheard Burnbottom’s conspiracy. He was soon discovered by Nagatha and subsequently was “invited” into the room by the Lunch Money Bandit on the orders of Hell Burnbottom. After a short conversation, Jonathan demanded that Burnbottom turn around from the fireplace and face him “like a man,” to which Burnbottom replied that he was “much more than a man” and agreed to turn around, requesting Whammo to turn the chair he was sitting in around to face Jonathan. When this was done, Jonathan let out a horrified scream when he saw Burnbottom’s evil spirit, and his scream continued even after Burnbottom fired a powerful death beam at him. Whammo later plucked a bone from a vulture’s corpse, took it to Lioness graveyard, and buried it away, while Cygnus trapped a mother crow for its egg. Whammo proceeded to Lioness graveyard and prepared the potion. At the same time, the Lunch Money Bandit turned Lindsay’s homemade plate into a transport. In May of 2031, Hell Burnbottom trapped Lindsay Kellerman in Lioness graveyard, since she was needed to bring him back. After Lindsay escaped their duel and returned to the MBH, the Elite NoHeads returned to Bast Castle. The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect'' Hell Burnbottom now had some of his followers, but he still needed to mobilize the Rocket army. Because Whammo and Cygnus were warned against telling anyone of what had happened, the only knowledge of Burnbottom’s return was Lindsay’s word, which was vigorously disputed by the government. Burnbottom was able to grow in power in secret. Thanks to the Elite NoHeads, there were numerous war casualties in 2032. However, even after Hell Burnbottom replaced the State Senator as the new head of government, he and the other Elite NoHeads remained at Bast Castle. Burnbottom also set a plan in motion to assassinate Master Intelligence, the leader of the resistance against him, striking a crippling blow against the world’s morale as well as removing the S.M.S.B. from existence. Later, Hell Burnbottom probed Lindsay’s mind, and realized she could be turned. Days later, he implanted a vision into Sebiscuits’ head that only he could destroy the NoHeads. Convinced of his power, Sebiscuits traveled to the base. There, he engaged Burnbottom, who disarmed him, leading to a vicious duel of dark side powers. With Nagatha ready to attack, Sebiscuits broke off and slew the snake. Burnbottom furiously knocked Sebiscuits off the ramp. As Sebiscuits attempted to run, a series of vines trapped and strangled him, and Burnbottom fired a beam that killed him on the spot. Whammo carried the body to the front of the base for the arriving S.M.S.B. to see. Burnbottom proclaimed the death of Sebiscuits and his victory until Sebiscuits was suddenly resurrected. This led to a second battle resulting in Whammo dying and the Lunch Money Bandit turning to stone. Meanwhile, Hell Burnbottom and Lindsay Kellerman had a confrontation in the upper levels, finishing with Lindsay throwing Burnbottom and herself off from a balcony into the ravine below. It is unknown what happened to Bast Castle after the destruction of the Elite NoHeads, but it is likely that it remained abandoned for a long time. Category:Locations Category:The Super Babies locations Category:Villains' quarters Category:Castles